Luvian Storm
by Shodan015
Summary: This is my own character that I wrote into the Maximum Ride story. I wrote it a few years ago and it is unfortunately unfinished, so keep that in mind ;)
1. Chapter 1

1

THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT growing up the way I did that really makes you care about human life. Most likely, I think it was the complete, utter and horrible mistreatment of it.

My earliest memory was of the small wire mesh dog crate that was my home in the west wing of Building C. I spent most of my time as a wolf because that form fit more comfortably in the little kennel than my toddler human form.

And, yes, you read that correctly; I said "wolf". The crazy mad scientists who spliced my DNA figured that avian-human wasn't enough so they threw lupine into the mix. That's right, I'm human, bird and wolf all at the same time, but fortunately I'm not at all deformed or dysfunctional like those retarded erasers. I swear those idiots have bricks for brains! No, my shape shifting is smooth and all natural. I am a real wolf.

But that doesn't make any difference in the way I was treated in the Itex labs. I was just another mutant experiment to them. Only one of them was different. Only one treated me with love and kindness. She even gave me my own secret name: Luvian. Lupine and Avian mixed together. If it wasn't for her, I would've cracked long ago; busted out of Itex, killed everything in sight and, in the end, getting killed myself. Her sole purpose for staying there, witnessing countless horrors, was so that she could be there for us. The experiments.

She couldn't fight Them, not all of Them but she put on the evil face in front of them, only to comfort and care for us behind all their backs.

One day, I was just recovering from an "accident" in the wind tunnel when they came for me. By this time I was fourteen and my dog crate was way too small, even for my wolf form. I was trying to sleep, my head resting on my forepaws, when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and the door that led into the lab that I was kept in opened. I lifted my head and growled. I didn't have the strength, nor the care for a full out snarl that day. The mutants in the cages surrounding mine stirred. The cat girl next to me backed up to the corner of her cage and hissed. I saw the White Coats that had entered do a quick sweep of the room with their eyes. _Please not me, _I prayed_, Don't pick me._ Then I saw one reach under his white coat and pull out a hand gun.

I groaned inwardly, knowing now that they had come for me. I was the only experiment in here they needed to tranquilize before transport. I didn't even try to dodge the shot. The cage was too small to. I just stared at them angrily as my world went black. My last sight was of them shifting uncomfortably under my fiery gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I WOKE ON A cold floor in an empty room with black walls. There were no doors that I could see, no windows. I sighed and shifted back to my human form. I had a throbbing headache which only bolstered my bad mood. Up high, near the ceiling, I saw a long mirror behind which I knew was a room full of mad scientists with clipboards.

My rage bubbled up in my chest and I screamed at the mirror. "What now, huh?! What kind of show am I putting on for you today?"

Silence. Cowards.

"Subject 824." A voice finally echoed around the room. The indifference with which it spoke my "name" made me seethe. It went on speaking, oblivious to my anger.

"Today, you will demonstrate your skill at fighting as a wolf. You may begin."

The wall opposite me opened and a wild wolf was prodded forward with electric rods. His ribs were so prominent that it seemed as if the skin would break from the stress of stretching over them. I felt like barfing, but the violent stare of the wolf as he bounded towards me made the adrenaline rush through my veins and my head concentrated only on what my body needed to do to survive.

I threw myself into wolf form and snarled a warning. Wolfie blinked for a moment, hesitating. My tail was standing straight up, my ears erect and my stance proud; the very picture of dominance. Not to mention, my wolf form was a whole heck of a lot bigger than normal wolf size. Any sane wolf would've backed down.

But this wolf was deranged with hunger and attacked anyway. His paw swiped at my face, sending me reeling. Hot, moist blood dripped down from my muzzle as he circled me.

Despite the fact that he had just taken a chunk out of my face, I didn't want to kill this wolf. It wasn't his fault the cruel humans I dealt with every day had taken him from his home and starved him, just to see how he would hold up against me. I knew it was an unfair fight. My size and strength outweighed his considerably.

He lunged towards me again, jaws snapping at my throat. I danced out of range. He tried three more times to latch his teeth on to my neck but I was too fast for him to catch. The voice came back onto the speaker.

"Fight back, 824. We don't have all day."

A snarl ripped through me at that statement, sounding so feral with rage that the wolf across from me paused for a moment in his bombardment. I changed back to human form and grew my wings from between my shoulder blades where they were hidden under my skin. One of the many quirks of being a shape shifter instead of a regular avian-human. I could hide my wings when I wanted to. But now I whipped them out, their length encompassing the entire width of the room. Wolfie whimpered. I was now much bigger than I had been. To him, I was a monster.

I launched myself up towards the tall ceiling and the mirror, out of reach of Wolfie.

I was sick of constantly being tested in these twisted ways, sick of being their freaking lab rat in a maze of cruelty and indifference. My reflection in the mirror was dismal. The beautiful red and black wings that held me in the air glistened in the fluorescent lighting of the room. A bright contrast to the anger that possessed the rest of my body. Blood, thick and unceasing, poured down my cheek. My black and red locks were matted and greasy from the blood and the lack of a freaking shower in this god-forsaken place.

The blood didn't faze me. I'd had worse injuries before and there was no way I would let a stupid scratch stop me from giving these monsters the chewing-out they deserved. Literally.

I grinned wickedly at that thought, fangs flashing.

"Land and fight, 824." I laughed viciously at the tremor of fear in his demand.

"You can't make me," I challenged. "What do you hope to gain from my killing that poor creature down there? You already know what will happen. You know I could kill with just one blow! But I won't and there's no possible way you can make me!"

That said, I aimed a kick straight in the center of the mirror, shattering it to pieces. Wolfie whined from down below, horrified of the falling shards of glass. I sent him a silent apology.

The observation room was small, with only a couple of computers and a long desk up against where the mirror used to be. On it sat a microphone. That must've been the one they'd used to order me around, unsuccessfully.

I landed on the desk, tucking my wings back down into my skin. White Coats cowered under what few desks there were in the room. There was about four of them. Then one crawled out from under the desk I was standing on.

"Stand down, 824." He ordered. He might've possibly been a teensy bit intimidating if his voice hadn't cracked from terror. He knew who I was, what I was capable of. He had read the reports on the times I had acted out before and he was afraid. I felt like Frankenstein before his creator.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to listen to you!"

He scrambled backward frantically as I stepped toward him, dropping from the desk to the floor with a loud crunch of the broken glass that littered it. I growled softly as I advanced, watching his face pale. I could hear his speeding heartbeat with my extra hearing. This pathetic human would pay for his atrocities. He cringed away from my fangs and the claws sprouting from my fingertips.

Just then, the door at the other end of the room burst open. A flood of erasers with guns poured in, hideous sneers on their deformed faces.

I snarled and their leader snarled back. "Make one move, wolf girl, and you're dead." His gravely voice rankled me like nails on a black board.

"Stay out of this dog!" I warned him. "This is none of your business."

He just snickered as a couple of White Coats entered the room. One of them was Karen.

A fleeting look of pain crossed her face when she saw that it was me she had been called in for, again. Her eyes softened, seeming to say, "What did you do this time, Luvie?" I shrugged, ashamed now, that I had let my temper get away with me, but I was sick of it.

She shook her head lovingly at me and then, before anyone could see, she put on the evil face.

"What is going on here!?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

THE MAN I HAD been about to attack stood up shakily. "Subject 824 has malfunctioned again, Miss. I must insist that it be terminated before it actually kills someone."

"Silence!" Karen barked at him. He flinched and stared at the floor. "Subject 824 is too important for us to terminate on a whim, Mr. Vaines. The matter must be thoroughly and carefully considered and discussed."

"But it attacked me, Ms. Brehnham! And quite violently I might add!"

Karen's eyes sparked. "And I'm glad it did! This experiment was not authorized by the director. You had no right to use these facilities, so if I were you I would shut up and stop complaining. That is, if you don't want word of this to reach the director's ears."

Yeah! I cheered silently. Way to go Karen!

Mr. Vaines nodded, subdued and returned his gaze to his shoes.

"I will escort 824 back to its cage while you will clean up this mess. And for God's sake, feed that pathetic creature down there and return it to the wild."

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured.

Karen ignored him and turned to the eraser next to her. "Let's go."

He nodded and stalked forward to take my arm.

Right. Like I was going to tolerate this jerk touching me…

It took eight of them to drag me back to my kennel. They tossed me into the crate, none too gently, and slid the lock into place before I could recover.

"Leave us." Karen ordered, glaring down at me contemptuously.

The erasers hesitated.

"NOW!"

They scrambled from the room. She followed them to the door, then closed and locked it, drawing the blinds.

"I'm so very sorry, Luvian!" she whispered as she hurried over and unbolted my cage. "I had no idea what he was doing or I would've stopped him."

I crawled out, then stood, stretching my limbs. "Don't sweat it, Karen. I don't blame _you_."

Karen sighed and grabbed the First Aid kit off the wall and had me sit down so she could doctor my cheek. "Oh no." She paled. "This is bad."

"How bad?" I asked anxiously.

"It needs stitches and you'll probably always have a scar." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Luvian," she apologized again.

I clenched my fists. They had hurt me for the last time.

"I'll ban experimentation on you for a few days so the stitches can do their work. I'll say that we're considering termination in response to today's events, but I'll never clear it of course. Just don't shape shift while the stitches are in and you'll be fine."

"No, Karen. I won't be fine," I sighed. "They're just going to keep on doing it. Keep on pushing, keep on experimenting, keep on killing. I can't take it anymore. There has to be a way to escape!"

Karen took my hands in hers, her eyes filled with anguish. "There is no escape, Luvie. They would kill you."

"I would rather die trying than continue living in this dump," I told her, determinedly.

She sighed. "Heal first, Luvie. Then we'll talk."


End file.
